


The Seduction of Marinette Dupain-Cheng

by Hanaasbananas



Series: Hanaa's Bollywood Playlist [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: (again because apparently that's the only way i write them now), Aged Up, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Pre-Relationship, a little angst. a sprinkle. a dash, didn't know each other as civilians, flirty adrien, honestly i really do not know what this is but when do i ever, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25112227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanaasbananas/pseuds/Hanaasbananas
Summary: “but you know what? I bet I could get you to go out on a date with me-as civilians-by the end of the week.”“Really” Marinette deadpans, raising an eyebrow. “And if you can’t?”“I don’t think we need to worry about that”“You’re suddenly very sure of yourself.”“I am” leaning close enough that she can feel his breath on her skin, he whispers “Marinette Dupain-Cheng, prepare to be seduced.”
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Hanaa's Bollywood Playlist [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818835
Comments: 17
Kudos: 252





	The Seduction of Marinette Dupain-Cheng

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maketea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maketea/gifts).



> Because without you I would never have thought to write down these little stories inspired by my bollywood playlist and also because you're an amazing person and ilu 💖
> 
> I should be working on the sequel to Phantoms. But that would require actually using my brain so. 
> 
> As many of my oneshots are, this was inspired by the song Humse Pyar Kar Le Tu because the back and forth banter in the song gave me STRONG Ladynoir vibes and thus this was born. If you want to see what lines in particular inspired me, look [here](https://hanaasbananas.tumblr.com/post/622802620580593664/hey-psst-rosekasashould-i-write-a-post-reveal)  
> Enjoy!

It starts with a passion fruit macaron.

They’re sat on the Eiffel Tower after patrol, looking out over the city and snacking on the pastries Marinette bought with her. 

“Wait wait wait hang on a second-” Chat pauses mid chew, his expression morphing into one of realisation. “Marinette _Dupain-Cheng”_ he points at her before grabbing the pastry bag that sits between them and reading out the name “Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie...owned by Tom _Dupain_ and Sabine _Cheng!”_

“Yeah they’re my parents. Why?”

“And here I was thinking you spent a small fortune every time you bought sweets on patrol!” Chat exclaims in mock offense.

“ _As if_ I’d spend that much money on you” Marinette sniffs “you assumed. I just didn’t correct you. These are from the reject pile that we don’t sell.” 

Chat gasps. “You wound me! I’m not even worth full price?”

“Nope” 

“No special offer for a hero of Paris?”

“Not when the hero of Paris is such a _dork.”_ she nudges him playfully and he opens his mouth to protest but stops when he realises the truth of her words. Sitting back, Chat rummages through the bag again and pulls out a macaron. They sit in companionable silence for a while, Marinette leaning against him and enjoying his warmth until Chat pipes up again, sounding thoughtful. 

“Your parents must really like passion fruit macarons.” 

Marinette freezes. _Shitshitshit._

“Uh” she coughs “why do you say that?”

“Well it’s just that you always bring a bunch of them with you and since you said you only bring the rejected pastries…they must make _a lot._ ”

“Really? I hadn’t noticed” she squeaks, shoving a cookie in her mouth before he can ask her any more questions. She’s suddenly very glad that they’re sat in the shadows and he can’t see the way her face has begun to flame. _Idiot!_ Of course he was going to notice at some point, why did she have to make it so _obvious??_

“Unless…” Chat tilts his head, looking at her curiously “ _you_ know they’re my favourite…and you never eat them either” he grins, his teeth flashing in the moonlight “my lady, you bring them specially for me, don’t you? _”_

“What? No!” She scoffs, her heart racing. Play it cool, she has to play it cool… “I just bring the pastries so they don’t go stale. I don’t pay attention to specifically what I get, no way! It just so happens that we have a lot of...leftover...passionfruit macarons” she doesn’t sound convincing, even to herself and she holds her breath as Chat leans closer to her.

“Hm. I don’t believe you. I think you _like_ me” 

“Pfft.” Marinette rolls her eyes “in your dreams”

“Oh, _absolutely.”_ he smiles brightly “but you know what? I bet I could get you to go out on a date with me- _as civilians-_ by the end of the week.”

“Really” Marinette deadpans, raising an eyebrow. “And if you can’t?” 

“I don’t think we need to worry about that”

“You’re suddenly very sure of yourself.” As he _should_ be, but he doesn’t need to know that. 

“I am” leaning close enough that she can feel his breath on her skin, he whispers “Marinette Dupain-Cheng, prepare to be seduced.” 

* * *

The problem with finding out your superhero partner's identity, Marinette found, was that now that she knew who he was, there was no escaping him.

Literally.

Chat Noir- _Adrien Agreste’s_ face was plastered all over the city. He was on busses, he was on billboards, he was on magazines, he was... _at her door?_

Marinette blinks. Rubs her eyes. Blinks again. 

He’s still there, grinning at her, a small bouquet of flowers in his hand. Her eyes widen and she grabs him by the arm, dragging him inside and slamming the door shut behind them. 

“What are you doing here? Did anyone see you? I said I’d see you on patrol!” 

He shrugs. “I just wanted to give you these. Deliver them personally, you know? With a little message” Adrien presses the flowers into her hands and she feels the hard edges of a card. He doesn’t wait for her to read it, brushing past her—electricity zings up her spine when his skin brushes hers and she studiously ignores Adrien’s smirk—opening the door and stepping out into the street. 

She stands there, frozen in place for a solid two minutes as her brain tries to reboot itself, having fried itself from such close proximity to her partner.

It takes another two minutes for her to remember the card, but when she opens it her heart stutters in her chest and all she can think is. _Oh no._

 _I am a prisoner of your blue eyes,_ _  
__My only crime, is that I am a lover_ _  
__Come and test me!_ _  
__Yes, come and test me-_ _  
__And surely you will fall in love too._

* * *

Chat doesn’t mention the flowers at patrol, and neither does she, though she continues to turn his words over and over in her head, trying to make sense of them. 

It was obviously part of his plan and she absolutely refused to let him succeed. It was a matter of principle. And besides, she can’t date him. She _wanted_ to, sure. She’d even thought it would make things easier once they revealed their identities. 

And then, her dorky, pun loving partner turned out to also be _Adrien Agreste_ , teen model and heartthrob of Paris. It would never work out, and she had to stay strong in her resolve. 

What if they broke up? Or things got messy between them? How would it affect their equilibrium as partners? It would be a disaster, and Hawkmoth would certainly take advantage. 

So she tells him that. 

“Chat, the bets off”

“What, why?”

Marinette sighs. “Because...I’m trying _really_ hard not to say yes to you right now and when it comes to you, I have the willpower of a limp noodle”

“Is that necessarily a bad thing?” Chat scooches closer to her, taking her hand in his and tracing circles into her palm. 

“Yes!” she exclaims “because we don’t know what could happen! Even if we date as ourselves, you’re still famous and I’m-I'm nobody” Chat’s fingers tightened around her fingers but he remains silent “-and-and if things don’t work out? Could we keep things professional? What if we hurt each other and can’t come back from it? We have _no idea_ of all the things that could go wrong!” 

He’s quiet for a long moment after she’s finished, his expression thoughtful. His fingers never stop their ministrations and she finds herself watching him, watching the way his lips purse slightly and his brow furrows as he thinks. Finally, he speaks. 

“Ok, that’s fair” her heart sinks but he continues “but what about all the things that could go right? Hm?”

“..what?”

“Well—It could make our partnership stronger. We’d see each other more and get to know each other more than we already do. That’s a good thing right?”

“I-I guess”

“And who cares if i’m ‘famous’” Chat scowled at the word “It’s not like I even do anything. I just sit there and look pretty. But _you?_ You’re not nobody.” He brings her hand up to his mouth, brushing his lips against her knuckles gently and looking up at her through his lashes. “Not to me. Not ever.”

“And as for professionalism, well. Nothing you do could ever make me shirk my duties as a hero. You know that.” reaching up, Chat cups her face, stroking her cheek with this thumb, speaking softly. “So how about you let go of your fears, and let me catch you. At least give us a _chance._ ”

Marinette flushes, her heartbeat pounding in her ears. “Wow” she clears her throat, blinking rapidly “ _wow,_ you really know what to say to a woman, huh?” 

“Not just any woman. _You”_

She feels lighter, more playful now with the way he effortlessly assuaged her fears and she tilts her head, smiling coyly. “Yeah? How am I supposed to believe that? Aren’t you model types supposed to be players? How can I believe you mean it, that your words are true?”

“My lady” Chat gasps dramatically “you dishonour me!” 

“Well?” her eyebrow lifts “how are you gonna prove it?”

He pretends to think and in the darkness his green eyes glitter, a smirk tugging at his lips. “You liked my card, right? There was more.” 

“More?” 

Chat’s eyes darken and he moves closer to her, his voice lowering. “If you are a killer, then come, kill me too; if you are cruel, then come, wound me too” his voice is a whisper now, his breath tickling her ear and Marinette shivers imperceptibly, clutching at his shoulder.

“—And if your beauty is a sword then...I present my chest to you.” Taking her hand, he places it flat on her chest “but know that in this chest is a heart. A heart that beats for you.”

Marinette stares at him, eyes wide, hardly daring to breathe. They stand like that, frozen, staring at each other, her hand on his chest and then his eyes are flicking down to her lips and Marinette has no idea what possesses her to do it, but she’s standing on her tiptoes and pressing her lips to his. 

It’s hardly a kiss. A chaste brushing of her lips against his, but beneath her palm she feels his heartbeat quicken and a frisson of excitement runs through her. When she pulls away, he looks dazed and she can’t help but giggle. 

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she whispers “I guess you seduced me after all.” 

**Author's Note:**

> The lines Adrien uses in the card and at the end are in fact, lyrics from the song I was inspired by. (All I added was the 'blue' in the line about prisoner of eyes) I remember listening to it for the first time and hearing the line about presenting his chest and being so shook.  
> Adding this to a series since I know i'm not gonna stop being inspired by bollywood anytime soon...oh well
> 
> Follow me on
> 
> [tumblr](https://hanaasbananas.tumblr.com/)  
> [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/hanaasbananaswrites/)


End file.
